As long as we had eachother
by LoversOfSky
Summary: Santana is 85 years old living in a nursing home. She lost the love of her life 15 years ago. Santana can still remember everything they've went through and how strong they were. She can still remember her smell, touch, and voice. She's willing to tell you the story of their love and life through out the years together. Are you willing to listen?


**Hey guys! **

**So I know I'm still working on "Brittana from the Beginning" but an idea for a story just kicked into my mind and I wanted to get some of it down before I forget it.**

**This will be about Santana telling the story about her life with Brittany and how it changed and effected her. It's different from my other story but I wanted to try it. **

**It'll take me a little longer to poste chapters for this story until I'm atleast halfway done with my other story. **

**Here it goes..**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own Glee...**

* * *

**"Intro" Chapter 1**

Hey there. Allow me to introduce myself, i'm Santana Pierce-Lopez. I'm in an old folks home because I am said to be "old." I highly dout that 85 is that old for a young woman like me, haha. My daughter, Anna, brought me here about 10 years ago. She still visits me with her husand and 2 kids. It's nice to see them every once and a while. They don't come as often as they used to but they still make an effort.

"Santana?" One of my nurses called for me. I guess it's time for lunch. I hope we don't have that left over mashed potatos. I'm not a big fan of them, my wife was but i'm not. She was the only reason I ever ate them.

My wife, Brittany Pierce-Lopez. I swear everytime I even think of her name my heart begins to pound. Not the heart attack type but the ones you feel when something special happens. I still remember the first time I laid my eyes on her 80 years ago. I know you wondering how an old woman like me could remember something so far back but that moment is something I treasure close to my heart. I met the love of my life that day and boy was it special.

**September 1st, 1999**

I was inbetween my mother and abuela holding both their hands as we walked into the entrance of this big school. It was my first day of kindergarden, I was so excited!

Before this I went to a daycare called Tender Care, it was for ages 0 to 12. Everyday I would look out the window to see the big yellow school bus pull up to drop the big kids off. They always had stuff in their hands like books, pencils, and papers. The only books I ever had were only full of pictures but theirs were full of only words. One older girl named Stephanie told me that if you could read a book with no pictures, it ment you were offically a big kid. From that day I couldn't wait to be a big kid!

"Santana, why are you so jumpy?" My mother asked me with a big grin.

"She can't wait to start school and make perfect grades." My abuela cheered with a smile.

I kept jumping over the cracks of the side walk, "I'm gonna learn how to read a book without pictures and become a big kid!" I was so excited!

My mother nodded her head, "Right you are!"

We entered the school and walked towards my classroom. My eyes popped out of my head in amazment, my classroom was huge! There were desks in rows and a huge chalk board in front of it. There was a library section full of books, like tons and tons of books! On the other side of the room was a play time area full of blocks, dolls, costumes to play dress up, and so much more!

"Hello young lady." A lady bent down and greeted me. She has a long skirt on and a blue blouse. "What is your name?"

"Santana Lopez!" I said proudly with a big smile.

"Why hello Santana, I'm Mrs. Banks. I'll be your teacher this year." She stook her hand out for me to shake, which I did shake back.

"Can I go play with the toys?" I asked Mrs. Banks.

She nodded her head in approval, "Go ahead dear, I'm going to talk to your mother and grandmother for a few minutes.

I ran over to the play time area. I didn't know what I wanted to play with first, everything looked so cool. I then noticed a blonde girl in pig tales playing with a doll by herself, so I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Santana." I sat down on the carpet next to her.

She looked up at me with these beautiful blue eyes. I swear they were more blue then the clear ocean I visited on vacation in Mexico. I've seen blue eyes before but nothing like hers.

"I'm Brittany, do you want to play with me?"

I nodded my head and grabbed myself a doll. She had tan skin like me and curly black hair.

"I don't want to be here." She mumbled out, setting her doll down.

"Why not?" How couldn't she want to be here? This is the best place alive! It's where you transform from a little kid to a big kid.

"No body is going to like me..." She whispered out and looked down.

"You don't know that.." I tried to comfort her, she looked pretty upset.

She shook her head, "I already got called stupid twice today.. Nobody likes me.."

I don't know why but I felt angry. Why would anyone call Brittany stupid? The one word I would describe her as is beautiful. "Who called you stupid?"

She pointed over at the blocks, "Those two boys did."

I looked over at the blocks and saw two boys, Finn and Noah, playing. I knew who they were because they went to Tender Care with me. I got up on my feet and walked straight over to them, "Why did you call her stupid?" I growled at them.

Noah looked up at me, "What are you talking about?"

I glared at him harder, "Her, Brittany!" I pointed over to Brittany, who was playing with her dolls hair.

"She asked us if we could build a house for her pet unicorn with the blocks! Unicorns arn't even real! She wierd!" Noah started to laugh and high fived Finn.

I pushed over the blocks they were building, making them crash into their laps. "Call her stupid again and i'll make you eat those blocks!"

Both Finn and Puck looked at me with their jaws dropped on the floor.

As I walked back over to Brittany she stood up and ran over to me swallowing me into a hug, "Thank you so much Santana!"

I tightly hugged her back. She smelt so good, like vanilla. "Your welcome."

"Your my best friend." She softly said into my ear.

**Present Day**

I knew I met my someone special that day, someone who would change my life forever. I met my bestfriend, soulmate, and life that day. Theres not a chance I would ever forget that moment.

After lunch I went back into my room. I had pictures on the wall right above my bed. Some were of my daughter and her family and some were of Brittany and I. I looked over at my calender hanging next to my lamp.

"October 4th, 2079." I read out loud to myself. Tomorrow will be the 15th anivsary of Brittany's death. 15 years later I can still remember her touch, smell, and voice. It feels like it was just yesterday that I held her in my arms and sang to her. There's not one day I don't think about her, she's always on my mind. I know she's with me. Maybe not physically with me on Earth, but she's here in my heart. She always will be.

We had alot of history together. From ages 5 to 70 we were eachothers life, she still is my life. We've been through alot of crap but we still sticked together. Nothing could tear us down as long as we had eachother. We have a long story together.

I'm willing to tell it if you are willing to listen. Are you ready?

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Should I go through with the story and create it? **

**It's up to you guys, poste me a review and tell me what you think! It would be much appriciated! **

**-R**


End file.
